dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plato Chapter 1: The Empire
Darkness. Chains. That was all he could see when he sat chained up. He had been that way for most of his life. After the Kashvarr took him. What was left of them at least? The Konstian government had destroyed most of them nearly 900 years ago. Plato- "I want to go home." Plato knew no one could hear him. There were only a few guards there and even they were busy with the other who they trapped inside. Plato eyes watered. How long has it been? Ten years? Since he saw an ebb of light. He'd pull at the chains hard. They were strong. As strong as he was he had no chance to escape in his eyes. The rattle of the cell made him focus on what was in front of him. Bonjour- “You can be free my son.” Plato had heard this story many of time. Bonjour was his jailer. The Kashvarr was one of the last three of his species to his admission. Whether that was true or not he didn't know. Bonjour with his Kashvarr allies wanted weapons to defeat the Konstian once for all. Hirudegarn had been gone for years. Plato-”I know what this is about. I won't destroy me, people.” Bonjour-”That is a shame you can't see it my way.” Bonjour rubbed his forehead as he walked closer to his cell. Bonjour- “Do you really want to rot in here for the rest of your life. Do you even remember your life before we chained you in here? Even now your nothing but a monster.” Plato reached out trying to grasp him but the chains pulled him back. His eyes shined with rage. He didn't want to be here that was for sure. Flames flicked off his body. The cell lit up as Bonjour stepped back in surprise. Bonjour- "Get the guards." He'd say down the hall. Plato's eyes lit up as he yanked on the chains again. He didn't know what was going on but maybe just maybe he could break free. He'd full again as the wall shook slightly. He assumed he was the one doing it as he keeps pulling to no effect. Plato- "If I didn't pull it..." Plato stopped speaking as light entered the hallways. The flames that flickered off his body. Smoke soon escaped his mouth. He'd gag. He didn't know what was happening. All he could hear was the rumble of his soul. Light flew through the underground castle as a massive flaming foot stood before Plato. He'd stare confused as he yanked harder and harder. Plato- "What the hell are you." Plato tried to yank and breakaway that thing could be trying to kill him. He'd move his hand to the right as a flaming hand smashed the wall behind him. He was thrown to the ground as he breathed in hard. He felt like he was choking on the smoke that was coming from his body. The Titanic creature of flame towered over him. Plato's eyes widened with complete shock. He didn't know what it was. The Creature stared at him its foot as concerned beams of energy smashed into the creature. Plato- “I got my chance to escape I gotta make the best of it.” Plato staggered to his feet as he rushed into the air ki sparking around his body. By natural instict, he flew into the air. As he flew up he was stopped by another one of kin. Kashvarr Soldier- “Stop right there.” The man rushed at him with his sword as Plato flew down to avoid the sword slash. He didn't have a weapon. The man swung again as he moved to the side his right fist jetting out. He'd smack the man to the ground with one good shot as he grabbed the man's sword. Plato- “Sorry.” He thrust the sword into the man's chest. He was ready to just get out of here. As he stepped again he'd pause as felt sharp pain fill his back. He'd turn to see an energy beam had just hit the massive creature as it roared in this apparent pain. He'd start to puzzle together what was going on. It must have been his monster. Plato- "So were linked.." He'd pause again as the creature rushed around as a sword slash cut his shoulder open. Plato held his shoulder. No blood came out but he felt the pain of his shoulder being cut. The Pain brought his blood to a boiling point as he roared. Plato- "Attack attack attack!" He'd yell out at the beast as it swung its tail smashing apart most of the castle. Some of the warriors trying to kill the beast were batted aside like flys as Plato keep running. He wanted to escape. He wanted to be free. The Beast roars grew distance as the smoke drained back into his body. He had escaped. Plato opened his eyes. He was dreaming agian. He'd flip to his feet. That was two years ago. He was now a soldier. He still remember the days before, how bad they were? He thought it would not get much worse. Elite Soldier- "Rise and shine. We got work to do. Cold Planet 016 is out of line. Rebellion that needs squashing." Plato stared. He been doing this for at least a year. Fighting for the oppressive empire under the reign of King cold. He was aiming to work under one of his sons. One that was far away It from Konats. Farther then he was now. Even if he travelled from South galaxey to North. He wanted to be even more far away. He never knew who they'd sent to chase him. He'd held his head. He didn't think anything would as bad as in those cells. This lifewas just as bad. (Know this is short. This Chapter 1. I'm hoping to make chapters shortish for easy reads and to just experiment) Category:Fan Fiction